


christmas.

by snowangels



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowangels/pseuds/snowangels
Summary: haknyeon had always loved christmas.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	christmas.

haknyeon had always loved christmas.

he loved everything about it; the presents, the decorations, the food, the joy and smiles that seemed to fill everyone to the core. it made him happy, and was definitely his favorite holiday.

and at the ripe age of 10, he found himself patiently waiting for santa claus at 2:30 am. he was laying in the dark, clutching his stuffed bear and watching the clock tick by slowly. he couldn’t wait, he was so so excited. 

he jumped when his door open and light bled in, then relaxed when he recognized the man opening it to be his uncle. him and his aunt were staying over for the holidays, something they decided to try for the first time.

the couple were really nice, and even brought haknyeon a present! of course, they brought two for his sisters as well. his aunt helped the trio of kids make cookies, and his uncle sat haknyeon in his lap and watched an american christmas movie together (with subtitles, that occasionally his uncle had to read for him). 

“hey buddy,” his uncle whispered, entering the room and then closing the door. haknyeon didn’t see him lock it, only stared at his relative from underneath his covers, “what are you doing up?”

“‘m couldn’t sleep,” haknyeon mumbled, clutching his teddy tighter. his uncle nodded, and then came to sit on the child’s bed. haknyeon frowned, quietly asking, “what are you doing?”

his uncle smiled, brushing away haknyeon’s bangs so he could see his face a bit more clearly in the moonlight, “well, i just wanted to see if you wanted an early christmas present.”

“r-really?” haknyeon whisper-yelled, bouncing up from his laying position. his uncle chuckled, then began to push haknyeon back down again. 

“yeah, but you gotta be quiet,” his uncle said, and then leaned up to whisper next to haknyeon’s ear, “and you can’t tell anyone, okay?”

haknyeon nodded, a bit confused. his uncle then proceeded to pull the covers back and climb over top the young boy. 

“what are you doing?” haknyeon questioned, still holding tight onto his teddy bear. his uncle didn’t answer, instead leaned down and started to kiss his neck.

haknyeon gasped and tried to pull away, but his uncle kept a tight grip as he kissed and bit his nephews neck. 

shaking and pleading, haknyeon sobbed, “i-i don’t like this present. please stop-“

“shut up, hakkie,” his uncle grounded out, holding tight onto the child's wrists, “you’re going to be quiet like a good little boy, okay? or else i’ll tell your mommy and daddy you weren’t sleeping, and you’ll get in trouble. got it, baby?” 

haknyeon simply nodded, to scared to speak. he definitely didn’t want to get in trouble. all he could do was cry quietly and hold onto his teddy bear as his uncle did what he wanted. 

afterwards, when his uncle was redressing him, he simply whispered into his ear, “don’t tell anyone about this, okay hakkie? or else you’ll be in big trouble.”

and haknyeon, ever the sweetest child, nodded yet again. 

and when his uncle left, he stared out the window, watching the night leave and the sun rise. he didn’t sleep any, and he could hear his parents and siblings wake up one by one. they sounded so happy and bright. why wasn’t he? 

suddenly, christmas wasn’t so great anymore. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is a coping fic. i simply picked haknyeon because he’s my bias. i’d also like to state while my abuse didn’t occur during christmas, that some people have dealt with trauma like this during the holiday. so please, don’t attack someone if they don’t like the holiday; bad memories may be behind it.  
> there will be a part two, which most probably will be longer, dealing with haknyeon’s trauma when he’s grown up, so please look out for that.  
> with that, i do wish you all happy days.


End file.
